Many conventional devices for conveying a high-voltage electrical charge to a target require a return path for the current. For example, some conductive stream devices use a conductive liquid stream to convey current to a target. These devices require that both the target and the device be grounded to provide a return path for the current. One problem with requiring a return path is that the target and/or the device may easily become ungrounded making the device either ineffective or highly dangerous.
Some electrical current conveying devices use a pair of darts coupled with wire conductors to transfer electric current to a target. One wire conductor serves as the return path for current conveyed by the other. One problem with these devices is that when both darts fail to hit and lodge in a target, the return path is not provided. This significantly reduces the effectiveness of such devices.
Thus there are general needs for devices and methods that convey electrical charge without requiring a path for return current.